


The Flu Is Contagious

by sonyathefairy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyathefairy/pseuds/sonyathefairy
Summary: Neil catches a cold and Andrew has to take care of him.Too bad the flu is contagious, though.





	The Flu Is Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> "I would love for you to write some soft sick fic. Andrew or Neil has a fever and the other takes care of them. The cats are present. Fever is contagious and so the other one has to return the favor later but they're still recovering so it's mostly just cuddling." - prompt from [this lovely person](http://leahlisabeth.tumblr.com)

It all started after Neil decided that it would be an excellent idea to go running on a particularly cold November morning.And the fact that it started pouring mid-way through his usual route didn’t mean he was going to stop, oh no.He could deal with a little bit of rain, he was going to be fine (or so he thought).

He arrived home soaked from the rain and sweat and promptly took a hot shower.Afterwards, he found Andrew nursing a cup of coffee in the kitchen, Sir and King at his feet.

“‘Morning.” Neil said, hugging Andrew from behind.They didn’t have to ask ‘Yes or no?’ all the time anymore and touches like this were always welcome unless one of them was having a bad day.

Andrew swatted him away, a look of fake annoyance on his face as he turned to look at Neil.

“You ran in that rain.” he stated.

When Neil merely shrugged as if to say: ‘So what?’, Andrew scoffed in what was real annoyance this time.

“I’m not taking care of your stupid ass when you eventually catch a cold.”

“I’m fine.” This earned him a glare before Andrew moved past him, on his way the living room.The cats took to rubbing at Neil’s feet as he fixed himself some breakfast.

~

The next morning, Neil woke up with a fever and his head throbbing with pain.Overall, it was quite bad.He wasn’t going to tell Andrew though, he was going to feel better in no time at all.He took an aspirin and, despite the little bit of common sense that he had telling him to take a day off to rest, he went to practice.

If Andrew noticed anything wrong with Neil, he didn’t comment on it.Only two days later, when he found Neil passed out in the bathroom did he start to worry.

~

“I told you you were going to catch a cold.” Andrew told a half conscious Neil.

Neil rolled in his bed, trying to shut out the noise.Andrew brought him a damp cloth and a glass of water and he wasn’t leaving until Neil drank the water, even if he had to pour it down his throat along with an aspirin.So he pulled the covers away and told a less than willing Neil to sit up straight.Neil groaned and mumbled something unintelligible, but he still did what he was told.

After giving him the water and placing the damp cloth on his forehead, Andrew told his idiot to rest while he was going to make him soup.He didn’t say the last part aloud, but he didn’t want to catch the cold as well, so the sooner Neil was healthy again, the better.

On his second attempt, Andrew deemed the soup edible and brought it to the bedroom.

“Rise and shine, Josten, you need to eat.”

“Don’t...don’t wanna…” Neil said, making himself more comfortable in the bed.

“Too bad.You either get up or I drag you out, which one will it be?” Andrew really was getting tired of playing the nanny.

Neil made no effort to get out of bed, but he did turn to look at Andrew as he said:

“ ’M fine.” and started coughing.

Andrew glared and raised an eyebrow as if challenging him to argue further and Neil finally, finally got up.

“Can you eat or will I have to spoon feed you like a baby?

Now it was Neil’s time to glare as he took the soup from Andrew and started eating.

~  
The next couple of days went by pretty much the same: Andrew taking care Neil and occasionally cuddling up with the cats.

Well, as much as Andrew tried to avoid catching whatever virus had troubled Neil, he had no such luck.The good thing was that he knew when to take a break and not go on until the point of losing his consciousness.As much as he hated it -and Neil for giving him this awful virus- he had to admit that he indeed needed Neil’s help.

“Are you going to stay in bed all day and make my task even harder or are you going to cooperate today?” Neil asked a grumpy Andrew.

“I hate you.” Andrew grumbled.

“Love you too, babe, but now’s not the time to get all sentimental on me.” Neil said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Andrew’s glare wasn’t as intimidating as it would have been if he had been healthy and not buried in a nest of blankets and pillows.He obliged after glaring at Neil some more and went after him in the kitchen, taking one of the blankets with him.As soon as he sat down on a chair, Sir jumped in his lap, meowing loudly and demanding attention.Andrew petted him a few times before putting him back on the ground.

“If you try to give me soup again, I will kill you.” Andrew warned Neil.

Neil glared at him as he placed in front of Andrew some toast and tea as well as an aspirin and a glass of water.He had tried to make soup the day before and let’s just say that he didn’t exactly want Andrew to have food poisoning on top of the cold.

~  
They were cuddled up on the couch, watching some dumb movie that Neil was only half following when Andrew spoke up:

“The next time you catch a cold I should let you fend for yourself instead of risking catching it from you again.”

“And you sure didn’t look like you needed help at all, did you?”

“Shut up, Josten.” Andrew said, pulling Neil in for a kiss.

They didn’t go any further since they were still recovering, but it was enough for the both of them.


End file.
